Claremont, Western Australia
|dist1 = 9 | dir1 = WSW | location1=Perth CBD |est = 1890s |fedgov = Curtin |stategov= Cottesloe |near-nw = Mount Claremont |near-n = Mount Claremont |near-ne = Karrakatta |near-w = Swanbourne |near-e = Nedlands |near-sw = Cottesloe |near-s = Peppermint Grove |near-se = Dalkeith }} Claremont is a western suburb of Perth, Western Australia on the north bank of the Swan River. History Prior to European settlement, the Noongar people used the area as a source of water, for fishing and for catching waterfowl. In 1830, John Butler, a settler, set up an inn at Freshwater Bay (in modern-day Peppermint Grove) to attract travellers on the road from Perth to Fremantle. After the arrival of convicts in the colony in 1850, work began on constructing the Fremantle Road. The Government allocated land on the foreshore and at Lake Claremont (then known as Butler's Swamp) to 19 pensioner guards and their families, and a permanent convict depot was established on Freshwater Bay, operating until 1875. As the community grew, a school (1862) and church were built, and a community grew around what is now Victoria Avenue. In the 1870s, a number of influential men, including the Trigg, Sandover and Stirling families, bought land in the district and settled in what is now the Christ Church Grammar School and surrounding areas. Some of their homes have been maintained as school buildings. In 1881, the railway line from Perth to Fremantle came through and the community's focus shifted to the area between Fremantle Road (Stirling Highway) and the railway, particularly around Bay View Terrace. The community was named Claremont by Mr James Morrison, the owner of Swan Location 702, after his wife, Clara - the name was first used for the railway station in 1883. The Freshwater Bay school ceased to play a central role, and became a boarding house nicknamed "Appy One" in 1892 (and in 1975 a museum). Land speculators bought in the area and subdivided blocks at varying sizes, leading to a wide class diversity within the suburb. By about 1903, the entire suburb, other than a dozen or so streets, had been subdivided, and by the Second World War, the community was firmly established. Geography Claremont is bounded by Airlie Street to the south; Stirling Highway, Congdon Street and Stirling Road to the west; Alfred Road to the north and Loch Street and Bay Road to the east. A large part of Claremont is residential, although a significant shopping area is located along Stirling Highway, and the Claremont Showgrounds and the eastern half of Lake Claremont are within Claremont's boundaries.2006 StreetSmart directory, Department of Lands and Surveys, Perth. Claremont has grand homes in the Agett Road and Richardson Avenue areas on the south side of Stirling Highway, while lesser areas include the areas around Ashton Avenue to the north. At the ABS 2011 census, Claremont had a population of 7,594 people living in 3,797 dwellings, almost half of which were flats or townhouses. The ABS identified property and health as the two main occupations. Facilities Claremont includes the Claremont Showgrounds and the Claremont Oval, home ground of the Claremont Football Club, as well as a significant shopping area along Stirling Highway, most concentrated on the St Quentins Avenue precinct. The suburb also contains several nightspots including Claremont Hotel, On the Terrace and Club Bay View. Several private schools including Methodist Ladies' College, Christ Church Grammar School, Presbyterian Ladies' College and Scotch College are either in Claremont or within 50 m of the suburb boundary. Claremont also contains a small private hospital (Bethesda) and one state primary school; Freshwater Bay Primary School (Formed by the amalgamation of Claremont Primary School and East Claremont Primary School), as well as a number of jetties on the Swan River. The Perth Royal Show, an annual agricultural show, is held at the Claremont Showgrounds. The Showgrounds also hosts a number large music events and festivals, including The Big Day Out. Transport Claremont is served by the Claremont railway station and Loch Street railway station at regular times, as well as the Showgrounds railway station during special events. Various buses, including the CircleRoute, travel along Stirling Highway and through Claremont's northern and southern sections. All services are operated by the Public Transport Authority. Politics Claremont is part of the federal division of Curtin. The federal seat is held by the centre-right Liberal Party. It is regarded as a safe seat as it has been continually retained by the Liberal Party with the exception of former Liberal member Allan Rocher as an Independent politician between 1996 and 1998. For the parliament of Western Australia, Claremont is divided between the state electoral districts of Cottesloe and Nedlands, both held by the Liberal Party. See also * Claremont serial murders - unsolved murders in Claremont during the 1990s * Town of Claremont * Claremont Football Club * Claremont Showgrounds References External links * Town of Claremont Website * Claremont Heritage Trail * Friends of Lake Claremont Category:Suburbs of Perth, Western Australia Category:Claremont, Western Australia